1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone voice processing systems generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel method which permits automated configuration of a voice processing system with call progress analysis and hang-up supervision parameters including an automated analysis of telephone tones that must be recognized by the voice processing system.
2. Background Art
A voice processing system must be able to operate successfully in a variety of telephone system environments. It can be connected to the lines of a local central office (CO), connected to the lines of a foreign exchange central office (FX), connected to a private branch exchange (PBX), and so forth. In order to operate successfully in all of these environments, either singly or in combination, a voice processing system must detect a variety of tones that indicate certain conditions on a telephone line, as for example, dial tone, busy, ringback, caller hang-up, etc. It is impractical to have fixed configurations available for all possible telephone system environments.
Presently, configuration information is entered into a voice processing system using a diagnostic program operating in the voice processing system. The entry of configuration information requires a relatively skilled technician having specialized knowledge of the various telephone tone parameters and being skilled in the configuration process, as well as interaction with both a monitor display and keyboard, both being attached to the voice processing system. In addition, the configuration process must be physically executed at the location of the monitor display and keyboard.
These configuration requirements represent extra expense in both hardware and personnel to the voice processing system user. Furthermore, known voice processing systems have limited capability to permit determination and adaptation to inherent idiosyncrasies and anomalies in the actual telephone tone parameters versus published nominal parameters. What is needed, but heretofore has been unavailable, is a method whereby a voice processing system can provide an automated configuration of a voice processing system including an automated analysis of different telephone tones for unique parameters, and which also permits verification and selection of the most appropriate telephone tone parameters when configuring a voice processing system. Such a method should also permit, in certain instances, the creation and definition of specific telephone tones for use with a voice processing system.
What is also needed is a method to permit an automated configuration of a voice processing system by one relatively unskilled in the art of voice processing system configuration whereby the need for a monitor display and keyboard is eliminated so as to reduce the cost of voice processing equipment to the user.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a method to automate configuration of a voice processing system so as to be accomplished by relatively unskilled technicians or other personnel, which may include the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method to automate analysis of telephone tones of a telephone system environment required for configuration of a voice processing system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method to automate an accurate determination of the actual telephone tone parameters exhibited by a telephone system environment.
An additional object of the present invention is to permit configuration of a voice processing system without need for a monitor display and keyboard attached to the voice processing system.
It is another object of the present invention to permit configuration of a voice processing system at a location either in proximity to, or remotely from, the voice processing system.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.